wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Nui Harime
Nui Harime (針目縫 Harime Nui?) is the Grand Couturier of the Revocs Corporation and the Galactic Eggman Empire, as well as the murderer of Isshin Matoi along with the Devil Snibal Gundam, from whom she took one half of the Scissor Blade. For this reason, she is the one Ryuko Matoi seeks to kill in order to complete her quest of vengeance. She is known for cute appearance and sadistic yet childish nature and incredible fighting power. Appearance Nui Harime seems to be a teenage girl of medium height. She has very long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face. Nui wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol, a large hair bow and a purple eyepatch, which covers the eye she lost in her battle against Isshin Matoi. Her design has a prominent heart motif, such as on her collar, the center of her bow, her earrings, and even the highlights on her pigtails. With her left eye regenerated, She is now complete with sapphire blue eyes. Personality Nui demonstrates a very childish and cheerful behavior. She is always seen smiling, and acts, on the surface, very friendly with everyone, demonstrating excessive intimacy towards even Satsuki and revealing to Ryūko in a rather nonchalant way the fact that she killed her father. According to Ragyō, Nui is a free spirit and will do whatever she wants according to her whims. Her often bubbly behavior and nonchalance towards the feelings of others often makes her sociopathic, and playfully enjoys violence to a sadistic degree. When she finds herself injured or outmatched, she becomes more frantic and aggressive, dropping all manner of her cheerful demeanor, which becomes more evident by the endgame after Ryūko cut off her arms. Nui is also known for holding heavy grudges, like Isshin for cutting her eye out and Ryūko for cutting both her arms. Background Early Life Nui was born about 17 years before the events of the series proper, following Ragyō Kiryūin's failed attempt to fuse her newborn daughter with Life Fibers. Concluding that a child born by a human could not properly merge with Life Fibers, Ragyō created an artificial Life Fiber womb from the mass of the Original Life Fiber, within which Nui was grown. Upon reaching her full development, Nui was raised by Ragyō as a servant of the Life Fibers, becoming the Grand Couturier of the Kiryūin Conglomerate (and of REVOCS as a whole). ix months before the events of the series, Nui was sent to the Matoi Residence by Ragyō in search of Isshin Matoi's secret creation. After a short battle, Isshin unveiled the Scissor Blades to use against Nui. However, Nui overwhelmed the scientist and stabbed him repeatedly. Before she could deliver the final blow, Nui was distracted by the sound of Ryūko calling for her father, allowing Isshin to destroy her left eye with the purple Scissor Blade. Infuriated by this, Nui impaled Isshin to the wall with the red Scissor Blade, taking the purple blade for herself before planting a bomb in the Matoi Residence and making her escape. Unbeknownst to Nui, her actions planted the seeds of defeat for Ragyō's ultimate plan. Not only did Isshin successfully trick her into ignoring his real secret project, Kamui Senketsu, but his last act in life would encourage Ryūko to take up the red Scissor Blade and seek out the one who killed her father. Meeting Ryuko and Kyoto Kasshu After defeating Uzu Sanageyama, Nui sat on the sidelines accordingly, watching the battle between Ryūko and Satsuki until the Mankanshoku Family arrived and Mako Mankanshoku managed to snap Ryūko out of her rage. In the aftermath, Satsuki banned Nui from setting foot in Honnouji Academy. Kyoto Kasshu met Nui and became friends. Nui joined the Eggman Empire to be cautious on obeying Ragyō Kiryūin. Kyoto like the Purple Scissors. Nui and Kyoto reveal to themselves as the Descendants of Paul Gekko. Kyoto and Nui and Toshiya is riding on the Flying Steam Train, but Ryuko's confusion turns to shock when Nui reaches into her dress and pulls out a large purple sword - the other half of the Scissor Blade. Kyoto and Nui sings and dances the Isshin Matoi battle song as both the Old Grey Mare and the Old Macdonald had a Farmthus revealing to be the Descendants of Paul Gekko that fought the old man and won and Kyoto as a "defection" to the Eggman Empire, sending Ryūko into a rage. As Ryūko Matoi angrily goes into a furious attack, Kyoto tells her how were dancing while beating Isshin Matoi with the Scissor Blades he himself created and stealing one of its blades, but not before having Nui's left eye slashed in the process. The boiling blood of Ryūko's rage has an adverse effect on Senketsu, causing him to go berserk and consume her, resulting in a monstrous form causing the Nui Trio to dance doing the parading of the new heroes, Kyoto and Wan thus dodging Ryuko's attacks. Mako who manages to literally slap Ryūko to her senses and bring her back to her normal self, saving her life. After Ragyo's death, Nui survived this ordeal along with the Eggman Empire. Family *Ragyō Kiryūin- Creator (Deceased) *Paul Gekko- Ancestor *Vent- Love Interest *Nui Haime Jr.- Daughter Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters